dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goku
| appears in = }} is a character in the Dragon Ball metaseries created by Akira Toriyama. At first, he is depicted as a direct parody of the character Sun Wukong, who appears as the main protagonist in the Chinese legend The Journey to the West. The Journey to the West tells the story of a monkey king named Sun Wukong (named Son Goku in the Japanese adaptation, which is where Goku from "Dragon Ball" gets his name), who searches for the seven dragon pearls which are guarded by a dragon in the West. Sun Wukong's noted possessions are a magical staff and a flying cloud, just like Goku has in the Dragon Ball series. and Son Goku]] Akira Toriyama's "Dragon Ball" at first directly parodies this series, but quickly departs from it after the first arc (saga). It then develops into a martial arts series, instead of an adventure series like in the beginning. Overview Born and simply known as Goku is the main character in the Dragon Ball series. With spiky black hair and his trademark orange/red and blue clothes, Goku is known for his cheerful, energetic personality, love of competition (specifically sport fighting) and eating. He has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving his enemies has occasionally been criticized as excessive. His staggering power is simultaneously reined in and enhanced by his fierce loyalty and morality. He has a simple, practical view of the world and is somewhat naive to the world around him. Because of this, many characters incorrectly assume him to be somewhat stupid, although once he has a basic understanding of things he learns very quickly. Biography Goku is the adopted grandson of Son Gohan. However, his biological father is Burdock, (Bardock in the Funimation version), and his brother is Raditz. Who his mother was is never revealed, but by many fans, everyone thinks that the Female Saiyan Seripa(Fasha) in ENGLISH Dub, was Son Goku's mother. His wife is the overprotective Chichi and he has two sons: Son Gohan and Son Goten. Goku also thinks very little of his father, Bardock. Whenever he is brought up it seems as though he believes he was an evil malicious man like the rest of the Saiyans, not knowing that at the end of his life he cared deeply for his son. However, in the game, Budokai Tenkachi, there is an alternate ending to Bardock in which he sees Goku once again. Unfortunately Goku does not know who he is. Bardock was always on the go and hardly got to know his second son, Goku. Dragon Ball In the original series Son Goku is first seen as a young boy living in the wilderness. He is seemingly normal except for ignorance of the world, his great strength, and his tail. In the original Dragon Ball series, he accompanies Bulma as they try to acquire the seven Dragon Balls. Who ever collects them all will have one wish granted. During their initial quest Goku confronts Yamcha who at first challenges Goku, but is soon overcome and then joins him. Goku owns both the Kinto'un (Flying Nimbus) and the Nyoi-bo (Power Pole). After the quest finishes, Goku begins to train with Muten-Rôshi (Master Roshi), and develops into one of the most powerful fighters on Earth. His fellow student Kuririn (Krillin) is a rival at first, but they soon become best friends. After the first Tenka'ichi Budôkai (World Martial Arts tournament) Goku participates in, he leaves once more in search of his grandfather's Four-Star Dragon Ball, the Sushinchu. Along the way he must confront the ruthless Red Ribbon Army who are also seeking the seven Dragon Balls and have no scruples with killing anyone — not even women or children — who get in their way. However, Goku manages to overpower the army numerous times and they are forced to call in the World's Deadliest Assassin, Tao Pai Pai to "take care of" him. But against all odds he manages to defeat the infamous hired killer and defeats the entire Red Ribbon Army. Goku's next major opponent would be Tenshinhan, a warrior trained by Roshi's nemesis, Tsuru-Sen'nin (Master Shen). Like Yamcha before him, Tenshinhan eventually sides with Goku. Right after the end of the 22nd Tenka'ichi Budôkai, Demon King Piccolo, the evil half of Kami, appears, and after killing Kuririn, wants to destroy all martial artists on Earth to ensure his unchallenged rule. It's a difficult series of battles, but Goku eventually manages to defeat the demon and avenges Kuririn's death. Moments before Piccolo's death however, he manages to spit out an egg that contains his offspring, Piccolo. After the difficult battle with the Demon King, Goku decides to accept the grueling training of Kami, the Guardian of Earth. He trains for three long years after which he participates in the 23rd Tenka'ichi Budôkai. King Piccolo's offspring, Piccolo Junior, much to the horror of everyone, also competes in the tournament. Piccolo proves to be a great rival for Goku, as he is determined to avenge his father. After a long and very close battle, Piccolo becomes desperate to defeat Goku after nothing had seemed to work. He decides to use his Chobakuretsumaha as a weapon to defeat Goku. After an enormous blast, Goku is left unaffected and Piccolo looks on in horror at his situation. Goku then proceeds to pummel Piccolo badly, and after Piccolo collapses in pain, Goku blasts him with a powerful Kamehameha attack. Piccolo lies still, and it appears he is defeated. However Piccolo has only been deceiving Goku, and pretending that he has been vanquished. The countdown begins and just when it seems Goku has triumphed, Piccolo gains the advantage in a surprise Kochikarakikouha (a blast from the mouth) attack and cripples Goku through his right ribcage, and then Piccolo procedes to destroy Goku's body piece by piece, by breaking his leg, burning his arm, and attacking Goku's wound thus rendering Goku immobile. Piccolo then rises to the sky above and uses his very powerful Bakurikimaha (a charged energy blast) attack as a final weapon to destroy Goku, however Goku manages to avoid it and defeats Piccolo in a surprise attack of his own by smashing headfirst into Piccolo's midsection, making Goku the champion of the 23rd Tenka'ichi Budôkai. At the end of the original Dragon Ball series, the newly engaged Goku journeys off with Chichi on several adventures, and at the end of the series they marry, bringing Dragon Ball to its conclusion. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga At the start of the Dragon Ball Z series, Goku started a family with his wife Chi-Chi, and had a son, Son Gohan. New threats soon arrive as Raditz, Goku's previously unknown brother arrives from outer space. Raditz reveals to Goku his Saiyan heritage, and informs him that he was originally sent to Earth to destroy the planet (however, he apparently bumped his head, got amnesia, and lost all knowledge of his Saiyan warrior heritage, thus giving him a good-hearted personality). When Goku refuses to carry out his forgotten mission, Raditz quickly defeats him and kidnaps Gohan in an attempt to convince him otherwise. To defeat Raditz and save the Earth, Goku and Piccolo must join forces. Even with their combined strength though, Raditz still holds the upper hand, until Goku makes the ultimate sacrifice by holding Raditz in place so Piccolo can kill them both. In Other World, Goku learns that more powerful Saiyans were destined to arrive on the Earth in a year, and makes his way along Snake Way to the planet of King Kai for additional training. He masters several new techniques and increases his strength considerably. His friends on Earth manage to wish him back to life using the seven Dragon Balls just in time for him to join the battle against the Saiyans, which was already underway and going badly for the defenders of Earth. By now, most of the Z Fighters, Yamucha, Tenshinhan, Piccolo and Chaotzu are massacred by Nappa. Goku has become powerful enough to defeat Nappa without much difficulty, but is pushed to his limits by the strength of Vegeta. Vegeta is far stronger than Goku who is only able to keep up and eventually overcome him via the Kaio-ken technique and the timely intervention of his remaining companions Krillin and Son Gohan. After the fight Kuririn attempts to take Vegeta's life but is stopped by Goku who convinces him to spare his life and hopes he can have a rematch one day. He also believes that by giving Vegeta a second chance he'll possibly become good and change his evil ways. Frieza Saga Krillin, Son Gohan, and Bulma then head to Planet Namek to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to wish their friends back to life. On his way to join his friends, Goku trains under 100x Earth's gravity to increase his power for the battle with the overlord Frieza, who awaits him on Namek. Once again Goku enters the battle already in progress, this time saving Son Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta from the assault of Frieza's Ginyu Force. He is taken by surprise by their leader Captain Ginyu who has the ability to switch bodies with anyone he sees fit. Critically injuring himself, Ginyu then swaps bodies with the more powerful Goku. Goku manages to get his body back after intercepting a beam sent by Ginyu to swap bodies with Vegeta. Goku's body worn out from battle then undergoes a recovery process inside Frieza's spaceship, emerging again to join another fight in progress, where Vegeta meets his doom against Freeza. The battle against Frieza is furious, as he seems to be invincible. Even Goku's most powerful attack, the Genki Dama (Spirit Bomb), fails to bring him down. However, when Frieza kills Krillin and critically injures Piccolo, Goku, in anger, taps into his inner power reserves and, enraged, transforms into a legendary Super Saiyan. He eventually defeats the merciless Frieza just before Namek explodes. His friends, who were teleported to Earth, believe him to be dead. Android Saga When Goku returns to Earth, he is confronted by Trunks, a half-Saiyan son of Vegeta and Bulma from the future, who tests his strength in battle. Satisfied, Trunks gives Goku medicine for a heart disease that he will contract later and warns him about two Androids that will threaten the Earth in three years. Goku trains himself for this new threat during this time span. On the initial assault with the Androids, Goku is bested by Android 19 when he begins to drastically weaken from the heart disease he was warned of. However, Vegeta manages to save him. Goku then spends the rest of the fight against the Androids recovering from the disease. When Cell absorbs Android 17 and transforms into his second stage, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks go into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to obtain a year of training under heavy gravity in one day. Vegeta and Future Trunks come out first and easily best Cell in his second form, merely toying with him. Vegeta, being blinded by his inflated ego as always and yearning for a greater challenge, decides to allow Cell to absorb Android 18 and achieve his Perfect stage, causing a massive dispute. As this eventually happens, both Vegeta and Future Trunks quickly realize that they cannot hold their ground against the perfected Cell. After Goku and Gohan finished their training, they "meditated" their power by staying as Super Saiyans for 10 days straight. On the battlefield, Goku finds himself almost equally matched by Cell in every other way, but cannot gain any upper hand, being slightly edged out. He decides to let Gohan, who is only 11-years-old at that time and possessed a profound power deep inside that's kindled by anger, greater than even Goku's power himself, fight in his place. Gohan does very well against Cell once being provoked into transforming to the form of Super Saiyan 2, but he did not put Cell away when he had the chance. Goku is forced to step in with his "Instant Transmission" technique when Cell triggers his self-destruction to save the earth by teleporting them both to North Kai's planet using his Instant Transmission ability. He motivates Gohan from beyond to help fuel Gohan's Kamehameha attack against the reconstructed Cell, which successfully obliterates him. Buu Saga In the afterlife, Goku spends a few years in the Other World training and learning. He meets new friends from other quadrants of the universe who are formidable opponents in battle. With their training his strength and fighting ability increases substantially. On the day of another Tenka'ichi Budôkai, Goku is given special permission to return to Earth for one day to participate in it. It is soon interrupted when Videl, Gohan's girlfriend from his high school, loses to the supposed weaklings Spopovitch and Yamu, who are controlled by the evil wizard Babidi. The Supreme Kai and his assistant, Kibito, introduced them and informed the Z Fighters about the plans of Babidi to bring back his extremely evil monster puppet by the name of Djinn Boo. The Z Warriors follow Spopovitch to Babidi's ship. When they enter Babidi's ship, they must fight his henchman, Dabura King of the Demons, who can turn people into stone with his saliva. After Vegeta is returned to his evil ways by Babidi (who used his magic to exploit and expand the evil in Vegeta's heart), Goku was forced to fight Vegeta both as Super Saiyan 2 in a long-awaited battle. Goku stops the fight when he knows that Fat Boo (this is the first form you see, Fat Boo) has been released and pleads with Vegeta to help him defeat Boo. In a false show of agreement Vegeta knocks Goku out of commission and flies off to face Boo himself. During the battle Vegeta could not harm Boo, and in one astonishing show of power, Vegeta self-destructs in an effort to bring Boo down with him. It was to no avail as bits of Boo simply regroup and he is as good as new. Upon awakening, Goku could sense neither Vegeta nor Gohan anywhere and comes to the conclusion that they are dead. He heads to Kami's Lookout and is healed by Dende. After transporting everyone to the Lookout he tells the bad news to them. With the little time he has left on Earth, he decides to teach Trunks and Son Goten the art of Fusion he learned while in Other World so they may form one being to stand a chance against Boo. When Boo is about to cause more destruction, Goku decides to interrupt him while allowing Trunks to head into West City and retrieve the Dragon Radar before it is destroyed along with everything else by Boo. He tells Boo that in two days he will have a strong opponent to fight. Then Goku shows him and everyone (via Babidi's telepathy) the incredible power of the new Super Saiyan 3 form. Goku then engages in a fight with Fat Boo, who matches him blow for blow, and even at times overpowering him. He later states, that he probably could have won, but that he wanted to leave it in the hands of Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten because he will not be there forever, and that they need to have a shot at saving the universe instead of a dead fighter. Unfortunately, the action of sustaining Super Saiyan 3 shortens Goku's time on Earth and he is forced to return to Other World. Later, after Goku returns to the afterlife, Fat Boo befriends Mr. Satan, and a puppy named Bee. When Bee is shot, and Mr. Satan is nearly killed, Boo becomes very angry, to the point that the evil leaves his body through the steam coming from his head. The evil then forms into another Boo, Thin Boo. The now pure good Boo, Mr. Boo, looks just like Fat Boo, but is actually a separate form. Fat Buu's power was cut in two, and Thin Boo took the bulk of it. He essentially turns Mr. Boo into chocolate, and eats him. He then undergoes another transformation, and Evil Boo is born, the perfect balance between the two. His power shoots up exponentially. Once Goku has returned to Heaven, he learns that his son, Gohan, is not dead, but in fact training with the East Kaioshin on the Kaioshin Kai teleporting there only to just miss having his head removed by Gohan practicing with the The Z Sword. Gohan has been training with the legendary Z Sword and to test its strength, the East Kaioshin summons a block of the densest metal in the universe as testing material. Goku throws the cube at Gohan, expecting the Z Sword to slice the block in half. Instead the sword snaps in half and from it emerges Elder Kai. He tells them that he will fully unlock Gohan's potential in a ritual. Through a crystal globe Goku watches the fight between Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and Boo with much anticipation. As Gotenks is about to finish Boo, after a lengthy battle, he defuses. Gohan then arrives and Boo escapes until Goten and Trunks can fuse again, he then absorbs Gotenks, gaining the upper hand. When Gohan fails due to Buu's stolen powers, Rou Dai Kaioshin gives his life to Goku so that he may return to Earth to help Gohan. He is also given the Potara Earrings so that he can fuse with Gohan. He arrives, much to the surprise of Gohan and Boo, and tosses the earring to Gohan. Gohan misses for the grab, and Goku tells Gohan to hurry and find the earring. He stalls Boo while fighting as a Super Saiyan 3, after the fight, Gotenks defuses inside Boo, and his power drops to 1/3 of his original power. Goku states that he is not much of a treat anymore, and realizes that they can beat Boo easily. However, Gohan is absorbed when Boo commands a piece of him to get Gohan while he is caught off-guard. At this moment of despair, the newly resurrected Vegeta appears, and two of the most powerful Saiyans fuse to become Vegeto, the strongest fighter in the DBZ series. Vegeto becomes more powerful than anyone, even the new Super Boo with Gohan absorbed. Boo tries every technique and attack he's got and throws them at the fused Saiyan, but Vegeto manages to get by all of them without much trouble. After a lengthy fight, the awesome Vegetto wins easily. However, Vegeto is eventually absorbed by Super Boo. It is later revealed He chose to be absorbed on purpose because he wanted rescue his friends and family before killing Djinn Boo. Inside Boo, Vegeto automatically separates into the two Saiyans due to the properties of Buu's digestive system. After traveling through Buu's body, Goku and Vegeta reach Buu's brain where they find Son Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Piccolo unconscious but still alive. After freeing them and having to fight Boo inside his own body (a fight which Goku and Vegeta can not win, which Goku clearly states. Since it is Buu's mind, he can keep regenerating his mental self repeatedly), so Vegeta decides to remove the unconscious Boo, Mr. Boo, from Super Boo. Despite pleas from Super Boo, Vegeta pulls the Mr. Boo free and Super Boo undergoes another transformation. Goku and Vegeta then escape from Buu's body with the newly rescued Z-Fighters. Boo then transformed back to his original form. Outside, Goku rescues Mr. Satan and Dende, but can save neither Gohan, nor Goten, nor Trunks, nor Piccolo before the newly transformed Kid Boo destroys the Earth in an extreme show of power by using excessive power Kibito Kai teleports in and saves Vegeta, Goku, Dende, and Mr. Satan by bringing them to the Kai's planet. After regenerating, Majin Boo sets out to find Goku and Vegeta. When Boo finds them, Goku fights him first. He fights as a Super Saiyan 3, and evenly matches Boo. But it seems that Boo has the advantage of being able to keep at full power, even after all those hard blows from Super Saiyan 3 Goku. After using almost all of his power, Goku, following Vegeta's suggestion, decides to do the Spirit Bomb. Using King Kai's telepathy Vegeta speaks to the people of Earth and begs for everyone to donate power to Goku's Spirit Bomb. Everyone on New Namek and the afterlife give energy for the Genkai Dama and possibly many other planets as well. Meanwhile, Mr. Boo trying to hold off Kid Boo falls in battle leaving a battered Vegeta to protect Goku while he forms the Genki Dama. Mr. Satan finally convinces everyone on the newly regenerated Earth to give Goku all the energy he needs to destroy Boo once and for all. With the contribution of power from earth, Goku launches the Super Genki Dama. But as impossible as it seems Kid Boo actually stops the Spirit Bomb and slowly begins to push it back at Goku. Vegeta realizes Goku used the rest of his power to gather and form the bomb and has nothing left. Using the last wish from the Namekian dragon, Vegeta wishes for Goku's full power to be restored. With his power restored Goku powers up the Genki Dama even more and stops Kid Buu's forward progress. After several moments reflecting over the events that led to this moment, Goku makes one last wish to himself, that Boo be reborn as a good being so they can fight again. With everyone through out the universes blessing, Goku destroys Kid Boo forever. With the passing of ten years Goku kept training despite the fact that Earth was at peace. Goku kept training because he knew Kid Boo was reincarnated as a boy (Uub) due to his wish to King Yemma during the final battle. During the Tenka'ichi Budôkai, Goku took Uub to train him to one day fight him, and not only see who is the stronger of the two, but to see who is the strongest warrior in the entire universe. Dragonball GT Baby Saga In GT, Goku is wished back into a kid by Pilaf. The wish was made on the Black Star Dragon Balls. As a result, Goku must travel the universe and return them to Earth or else the planet will explode from the negative energy created by the wish. In the course of his travels he encounters a creature known as Baby, who is in fact the last surviving Tsufuru, the original inhabitants of Planet Vegeta. Baby is a machine mutant who was created by Dr. Myu; however, Baby states the HE is Myu's master, and that Myu was designed to revive him. Eventually, Baby arrives on Earth and starts wreaking havoc. He begins by planting his seed in everyone on Earth thus making them all believe they are Tsufuru and that Baby is their leader. After infecting and controlling most of the Saiyans (like a parasite), Baby finds himself ultimately in the body of Vegeta and controls him. Pan, Trunks, and Goku arrive on Earth to return the Dragon Balls, but soon discover what has happened. After a short fight with Baby, Goku discovers that he can not sustain Super Saiyan 3 while still being a child. After being pummeled by Baby-Vegeta, Goku is weak and defenseless. During this fight, however, Goku learns of Baby's one weakness; he is sensitive to taunts, and easily angered. Meanwhile, Baby uses the Revenge Death Ball to finish off Goku, but Kibitokai arrives just as the bomb strikes to save Goku and bring him to the Kaioshin planet. Thinking that Goku is dead, Baby uses the Black Star Dragon Balls to wish Planet Plant (home world of the Saiyans and Tsufuru) into Earth's orbit. He then renames it Planet Tsufuru and begins to move all of the earthlings to it using Capsule Corporation's Doomsday Rocket. Meanwhile, on the Planet of the Kabitokai, Rou Dai Kaioshin hatches a plan to "solve Goku's energy problem" by re-growing Goku's tail. Progress is slow at first, but Goku has an idea about how to accelerate the process. After a very painful procedure where the tail is pulled out by a pair of pliers, Goku returns to the Tsufuru planet to confront Baby. During the battle with Baby-Vegeta, Goku is able to sustain his Super Saiyan 3 form but is still no match for his opponent. As he lies on the ground, defenseless, he gazes at Earth and realizes he has failed it. But instead of dying, looking at the Earth causes Goku to transform into the form of an Oozaru, (what normally happens when tailed Saiyans look at a planet's moon). Although powerful, Goku has no control over his Golden Oozaru form. With Pan's help, Goku is able to regain control and become a Super Saiyan 4. Baby is no match against a Super Saiyan 4. In desperation, Bulma (who's under Baby's control) uses a Bruits wave generator that causes Baby-Vegeta to transform into a Golden Oozaru. Goku's situation becomes bad, but after a lengthy battle, Goku succeeds in defeating Baby-Vegeta and leaving Baby defenseless. In desperation, Baby leaves Vegeta's body and tries to escape from Planet Tsufuru but Goku uses his Kamehameha attack to destroy Baby and blast his remains into the sun. Super 17 Saga Goku is still a kid and fights in the world martial arts tournament, having to fight in the junior division with Mr. Satan saying there is a height requirement. His opponent apparently wins by tickling Goku while he is talking to Vegeta, resulting in Goku falling out of the ring. Goku and friends are at home eating until a badly beaten up Trunks arrives, saying he was beaten up by Android #17, and that he told him to tell Goku to go to hell to set things straight. Goku leaves for hell, where he meets Dr. Myuu, and Dr. Gero, who leave, making Goku very frustrated with no way out, until two of his most fierced enemies of the past drop by, Cell and Freeza. After a good fight by Goku and Cell and Freeza, they show Goku a new technique that they learned in hell, to push Goku a tornado type spin, throwing him down to the deepest part of hell, where there is an odd old lady there that shows Goku all the different tortures which gets Goku frozen inside a block of ice. With Cell and Freeza just waiting for a finishing move toward Goku, it looks like it is the end, until they all realize that it does not work on the living, which Goku hears the conversation even if he was frozen, tries the freezing technique on Cell and Freeza, which he breaks them both while he is checking them out. Meanwhile back on earth the Z fighters defeat all of the past enemies who came from hell. While Krillin, #18 and Marron are in a traffic jam Android #17 appears, trying to control #18, Krillin reminds #18 of her family, which causes #18 to remember the good times about Krillin. Krillin also reminds Android #17 about how he disliked Dr. Gero, because he gave him human emotions, and that he killed Gero in the past, which makes Android #17 think for a moment, until the other #17 reminds #17 of what their duty is, which gets Android #17 to kill Krillin, which makes #18 mad, so she tries to stop #17 from killing her daughter too, gets her blasted, and then #17 leaves. #18 crawls over to her dead husband and proclaims her love for him, and then falls unconscious. Afterwards Both Android #17's merge and become Super #17. Goku still trapped in hell, thinking for a way to get out, asks King Yemma to get him out of there, which Yemma responds that he does not know how to get around the point to get Goku out. Piccolo contacts Yemma and asks him to transport him to Goku, which Yemma thinks that is a crazy idea, and refuses, but then Piccolo tells Yemma well then you made a mistake and destroys half of Heaven, which makes Yemma angry, and deciedes to transport Piccolo to HFIL to help Goku. Piccolo and Dende give some energy to help Goku escape, then Goku heads for the battlefield. Goku battles the newly fused Super 17 after Piccolo frees him from his trap in HFIL. With the help of 18 who is mad at 17 because he killed her husband, Krillin, Goku is able to defeat him by flying straight through him with the Dragon Fist, and then following up with several Kamehameha attacks through the wounded 17's stomach. Shadow Dragon Saga When the dragon, Shenlong, is summoned to revive those killed by Super 17, the Dragon Balls crack, and a different, cigar-smoking Dragon appears in its place. This "Black Smoke Dragon" promptly splits into seven evil Dragons, each with a cracked Dragon Ball in its forehead. Goku and his companions fight valiantly to defeat these new Dragons. However, after six of the seven are defeated, the One Star Dragon, Yi Xinglong, absorbs the other Dragon Balls into himself, forming Super Yi Xinglong (aka Omega Shenron). Goku defeats him after the most difficult battle of his life, including a fusion with Vegeta to form the strongest fighter ever, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, that does not succeed in putting the One Star Dragon down permanently. Afterwards, the real Shenlong appears once again, saying that no more wishes will be granted for a long time. Goku, in exchange for one more wish, decides to accompany the Dragon and train with him. As Goku flies away, the seven Dragon Balls are absorbed into his body, and he vanishes. A century later, an aged Pan sits in the stands of the Tenka'ichi Budôkai to cheer on her grandson, Goku Junior. As the young boy enters the ring, his opponent appears: it is a distant descendant of Vegeta's, Vegeta Junior. The two fight, and quickly astonish each other by becoming Super Saiyans. As Pan watches, she catches a glimpse of a familiar face in the stands: her grandfather, Son Goku. When she tries to follow him, however, he disappears. The series ends with a montage of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT, giving the franchise a proper send-off. Dragon Ball Movies Son Goku appears in the following Dragon Ball Movies and Specials: *Curse of the Blood Rubies *Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle *Mystical Adventure *The Path to Power *Dead Zone *The World's Strongest *The Tree of Might *Lord Slug *Cooler's Revenge *Return of Cooler *Super Android 13! *Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan *Bojack Unbound *Broly: The Second Coming *Bio-Broly *Fusion Reborn *Wrath of the Dragon *Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku *The History of Trunks *Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans *A Hero's Legacy Super Saiyan This ability is a manifestation of life energy which allows him to transform into a higher entity, which changes his power level tremendously and his personality on a slight degree. He was able to do this in the fight with Freeza when Freeza had killed Kuririn and seriously hurt Piccolo. During the Lord Slug movie, Goku almost achieves Super Saiyan, in what is known as Giji Super Saiyan (or a false Super Saiyan). Which was sort of a half and half transformation that was completely invoked out of rage. This transformation is achieved by a high power level, an already awaken awareness of using life energy, a pure of heart (pure good, pure evil, or any type of pure heart), and a moment of extreme rage. *'Ascended Super Saiyan' - Ascended Super Saiyan is a Super Saiyan Stage that has ascended past the first version. This form increases muscle mass and size, along with the Ki output of the body, therefore providing a power level boost. However, unlike Ultra Super Saiyan it does not reduce speed. It is achieved by Vegeta and Future Trunks after training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber (Room of Spirit and Time in Japan), as well as by Goku. Vegeta and Trunks (Mirai no Trunks in Japan) used it in their battle with the Cell Juniors and Vegeta had used the initial grade of Ascended Super Saiyan against Cell himself. But Goku refrained from using this transformation and decided to increase the power of his SS1 form instead, or his "Super Saiyan, Full-Power" form. **'Ultra Super Saiyan' - Ultra Super Saiyan is achieved by Goku, and Future Trunks during the Cell Saga. This transformation is characterized as the incomplete or novice version to Ascended Super Saiyan. To use this transformation, one must obtain as much power as possible through completely insane training in a very long amount of time and then use that power to push one's own power level past their physical limits. As a result, this transformation includes very bulky muscles which decrease speed (the decrease is exponential. The more energy converted into muscle, the slower the user becomes). Goku achieves this form in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber (again, Room of Spirit and Time in Japan) while training with Gohan. Although stronger than Cell in this state, Goku told Gohan he could not defeat him because Cell was much faster. Super Saiyan 2 Also known as SS2. Although it is unknown when exactly Goku achieved this state of Super Saiyan, it is assumed Goku achieved this transformation in the Afterlife as he could put unlimited energy into his transformation. This Super Saiyan state is characterized by electricity engulfing the Saiyan. The hair is also negligibly longer, thicker, more spiked up/acute, and more robust; cleaved into less bangs in front of the face. This state also is characterized with an increase of speed, strength, and confidence. This state of SS is normally achieved by an increase in power and/or a moment of extreme rage (Gohan during the Cell Saga.) Super Saiyan 3 Goku is first seen using this transformation against Majin Buu during the Buu Saga. This form of Super Saiyan gives an immense increase of speed and power over Super Saiyan 2 and dramatically changes the Saiyan's appearance by ridging out the eyebrows and substantially increasing the size of hair; jostling it down past the shoulders, roughly 40 inches, 2 1/3 feet or 130 centimeters long. Once in this form, Goku was able to easily overpower Majin Buu in his first form and keep up with him even while Buu was in his final form. However, the transformation is extremely draining in terms of energy, as it cut Goku's time on Earth in half. Since his body was aging during this time, his energy drained faster while he was alive than dead. This stage of Super Saiyan is normally achieved by extreme training (Goku's training in Other World). The only other warrior who could achieve this level in such a short time was Gotenks, whom by the way achieved this transformation through his fusion properties and in tribute Goku's demonstration prior to the fusion. Goku achieved this form in Other World before coming to Earth. Proof of this is of him not knowing that his earthly time would be cut in half, how hard it was to transform into it, Vegeta berating him for not using it in their earlier battle, and Goku's own words that can be seen both in the manga and in the anime. Super Saiyan 4 (Anime Exclusive) Also known as SS4. The only stage of SS that is not seen in the manga, achieved by Goku after achieving the Golden Oozaru state (sometimes incorrectly referred to as Super Saiyan Oozaru). This occurs when the Golden Oozaru comes into control of its power and loses its rage, which is what happened when Pan calmed Goku. To achieve this stage of Super Saiyan their tails must be fully extended and must have achieved the Super Saiyan transformation prior to becoming an Oozaru. The power of this transformation is apparently great enough to overcome Goku's transformation into a child by the Red Sheng Long. The spell is only dispursed during the transformation, however. In addition to him being turned back into an adult temporarily, Goku's overall appearance changes yet again. His tail is easily visible, the hair is longer than when in his normal state (not nearly as long as a Super Saiyan 3, though), his eyes become lined (much like Vegeta's did when he was a Majin in the Buu Saga), and fur covers almost all of his body from head to toe. As a Super Saiyan 4, Goku is able to easily surpass all but the most powerful enemies in the final parts of Dragonball GT. Special techniques Kamehameha is Goku's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Muten Roshi. Goku first learned this technique after he'd witnessed Roshi use it to extiguish the fire on Fry-Pan mountian. Roshi however ended up blowing up the mountain. The Kamehameha is a powerful, constant stream of energy hurled at an opponent through the hands. Goku has several other variations of this attack as well. In some instances, Goku has launched the Kamehameha with one hand or even used it as a substitute for flying when he launched it through his feet once. * Kaiō-Ken - Goku forms a red ki aura around his body, inhansing his senses, strength, and speed. * Genki Dama (Spirit Bomb) - Goku conducts the spirit energy of all nearby living oransisms, forming a ball of power and size depending of the amount of harnessed spirit energy. * Bukujutsu (Flight) - The user uses their ki to give them the ability to levitate. * Fusion Dance - The two users, when sharing the same power level, perform a simultanious and parallel dance, ending with the contact of the users' index fingers, fusing them for one hour. Should the dance fail, the users take on a disfigured form with low physical and ki abilities. * Shunkan Idô (Instant Transmission) - The user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a location that they teleport to. * Taiyoken (Solar Flare) - The user spreads and places their fingers on their foreheads, discharging a blinding flash of light. * Zanzôken * Ryu Ken (Dragon Fist Attack) - Goku delivers a powerful punch with the fiercness of a dragon that, in variation, is released on impact. * Kienzan (Destructo Disc) - The user holds their hand into the air, conducting ki in the form of a razor-sharp disc. * 'Kamehameha x20' - In Kaiyō-ken, Goku releases a larger and more powerful Kamehameha. This technique is named in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. It was used in the anime series to propel Goku away from the gravitational pull of nearby star while he was glued to the surface of his space-ship while he was approaching Namek. * 'Angry Kamehameha' - Goku performs a powerful Kamahameha from one of his hands. This technique can be used in Goku's Super Saiyan form only. This technique is unamed outside of video games. * 'Super Spirit Bomb' - After throwing a Spirit Bomb, Goku enters Super Saiyin and forcing the Spirit Bomb to detonate. This technique is unamed outside of video games, although Goku uses this attack to destroy the Kid Buu during the course of Dragonball Z. * 'Super Explosive Wave' - * 'Afterimage' - Martial Techniques Jan Ken (Rock Scissors Paper Fist in English) This is Goku's special attack in early Dragonball, but is soon replaced by the Kamehameha. The user shouts "Jan Ken", then a name corresponding to the attack. "Jan Ken Gu", equals rock and will be a strong punch. "Jan Ken Chyoki", equals scissors and will be a poke in the eyes. "Jan Ken Pa", equals paper and will be an open palm strike. In the English dub of Dragon Ball, the scissor part was cut. Hasshuken (Dubbed Eight Fists) When Goku fights Tien during the 22nd Tenka'ichi Budôkai (22nd World Martial Arts Tournament), Tenshinhan (Tien) uses his Four Supernatural Fists on Goku. In defense, Goku decides to use an eight-arm attack, which works even better. Because of the extra arms Goku is able to fight much faster and attack/block more often as each arm moves so fast as it seems to appear in four places at once. Those arms were nothing more then illusions, as Goku was moving his arms up and down extremely fast, much in common with zanzoken. Kyoken (Mad Dog fist in English) This attack is used by Goku who acts like a dog, barking and jumping around to scare his opponent. He then jumps behind and kicks his surprised opponent. Saruken (Monkey fist in English) This is a distraction move designed to confuse and taunt the opponent. Goku uses this in reaction to Jackie Chun's (Muten-Rôshi's alter-ego) use of the Suiken (Drunken fist). Other appearing techniques * Blast Fist - Goku delivers a powerful uppercut, causing explosions in its path. This technique is used in Super Dragon Ball Z. * Dragon Fist Explode - Goku delivers a punch that causes an explsion, summoning a golden dragon to either wrap around the enemy and desenigrate with him, or devour them. The technique can be used in Goku's Super Saiyan 3 form only. This technique was first used in Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon * Kamehameha x10 - Goku performs a powerful red Kamehameha. This technique can be used in Goku's Super Saiyan 4 form only. This technique is used in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, the Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai series, and the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Meteo Combination - Goku delivers several rapid punches and kicks before punching the enemy's stomach, stunning them as Goku jumps into the air where he blasts the enemy with a Kamehameha. This technique is used in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. * Spirit Shot - Goku discharges a powerful burst of ki around his body. This technique is used in the Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai series. Advanced Physical Abilities Super Strength/Power Being of Saiyan heritage, Goku is exceptionally strong, and his strength increases substantially through training. Goku's strength also increases substantially after he heals from severe injuries; his body heals by compensating for the power lost and then adding some where it lacked in defense. It is uncertian how strong Goku is by the end of Dragon Ball Z, and the fact that he's able to transform in order to potentially perform greater feats makes a prediction of his power even more difficult. Goku is seen using certian weights throughout the series, although how much power that he had to exert in order to lift them still remains a mystery. Super Speed Even though it is not exactly certain how fast Goku can travel, on several occasions, it has been suggested that Goku by the end of Dragon Ball Z, could move faster then the speed of light. This however is flawed considering that the Z senshi themselves watch the light from someone's aura to see where they are during fast paced battles. Vegito was suggested to have the ability to move faster then light speed, considering that he told Super Buu that he had to feel the movement of his Ki because he wouldn't be able to see him with his eyes. Some people argue that Goku was indeed faster then light-speed by the end of Dragon Ball Z, but could move instantaneously while using the Shunkan Ido. The Shunkan Ido translates directly into English as "Instantaneous movement", which suggests that the location change happens instantly, not at light speed.